


Storage Room

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, slightly jealous!sana, thigh riding, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: When people can't stop flirting with you backstage, Sana can't help but get jealous.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Original Female Character(s), Minatozaki Sana/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: “You’re mine and no else can have you”, storage room, just sex.  
> Enjoy!

You were sitting on the couch of the backstage room, curiously looking around as different idols were getting ready, talking with each other, rehearsing their lines. It was a peculiar sight, to be so calm when everyone was in such a rush. The award ceremony would start in roughly an hour, so everyone tried to be at their best for the show.

Your girlfriend, Sana, was standing with her members as they were rehearsing their last dance moves. You’d assured the girls that everything was already perfect, but they insisted on going through the choreo once more.

As you waited for them to finish, you could feel a pair of eyes on you. You looked up to see a male idol smile at you. He was young, probably a rookie, and looked quite charming. He started walking towards you, and you sat straighter, inviting him to have a conversation.

He greeted you, and asked politely if he could sit. He asked what you were doing here, so you replied that you were Twice’s photographer, which was the case. It was how you met Sana; unfortunately, only your parents and the other members knew of your relationship. He introduced himself, as well as his group, and you smiled at them. They looked so excited to be performing at the show.

As you kept on chatting mindlessly with him, you almost didn’t notice Sana walking decidedly over to you. Once she arrived, you smiled at her, scooting over on the couch to make space for her.

-Hey!

-Hi! Can I sit?

-Of course.

The conversation was picked up again between you and the rookie group, and Sana participating every once in a while. You could feel her hand on your shoulder, and you resisted the urge to cuddle up to her entirely. She patted you a couple of times, so you turned your full attention to her.

-Are you alright, Sana?

She nodded, but her expression betrayed her.

She was jealous.

You smirked at her.

-You’re sure?

Her eyes widened. Her hand moved and gently tugged on yours. She started standing up before addressing the group:

-Sorry guys, we’ve got to go. Good luck for the performance!

They thanked her, happy to have been able to exchange a few words with an experienced idol.

You stood up, and Sana tugged you by the wrist through the room, then another, then another, until you arrived in an empty hallway. She chose the first door she found, and pushed you inside what appeared to be a storage room.

You looked back at her once she pressed you against the door, trapping you between the wood and her body. She had fire in her eyes, and you felt your cheeks redden.

-What’s that about, Sana?

Sana literally let out a growl, nipping her teeth over the delicate skin of your neck. Arousal washed over you at the sound, and you melted against her. Both her hands took yours, and pressed them up against the fabric, restraining you.

-Don’t play coy with me. They were practically drooling over you, love.

You decided to play along.

-And it’s a bad thing because?

Sana kissed you deeply, slotting her leg in between yours, pressing up against your core. A shiver ran through you at the friction. When you broke the kiss, gasping for air, Sana looked deep into your eyes.

-It’s a bad thing, because _you’re mine, and no one else can have you._

You let out a quiet moan, feeling like the temperature in the room has risen up instantly.

-Sana…

She shook her head.

-Now, princess, you’re going to be a good girl for me. Understood?

You nodded, not trusting your words at this point. Something about usually cute Sana turning so possessive of you made your blood boil.

She looked around the room, before finding a folded chair. She unfolded it and sat on it, her eyes calling you over to her. You stood in front of her, and her hands caressed your thighs, before gently slapping your ass. She undid your pants, leaving your panties on. You whined, wanting her hands on your bare skin.

-I thought you would be a good girl? Good girls don’t make me jealous, and then expect to get fucked properly right after.

A moan escaped you. She tugged you down, making you straddle her thigh. She had covered it with a thin blanket; after all, she wasn’t about to ruin her performance outfit. Her hands gripped your hips; you could feel her nails digging into your skin slightly.

-Look at me, princess.

You obliged, itching to start grinding on her thigh. But you knew better than to get ahead of yourself right now, so you waited.

-You’re mine, aren’t you?

You nodded against her neck, nuzzling under her ear.

-I didn’t catch that.

-Yes, I am yours, Sana. I am.

She smiled sweetly at you, urging you to move your hips, her hands settling on your ass and helping you grind.

-There’s my girl.

You moaned, finally getting the friction you craved. She leaned closer to you and kissed your pulse point, leaving faint marks on your neck, biting your earlobe.

Her thigh tensed underneath you, and you knew your panties would be ruined.

-You’ll have to keep these panties on until the end of the show, princess. Do you like feeling all dirty? You’re so wet, you’re soaking the blanket. What a messy, messy princess for me.

-Sana!

The pressure in your lower stomach was building, and building, Sana’s dirty whispers enhancing the pleasure you felt as you kept on riding her thigh.

-Will my messy princess come on my thigh? Are you about to make a mess on me? Tell me how much you want to come.

Your laboured breathing resonated in the room. Sana slapped your ass, making you moan.

-I… I, fuck, Sana, I want to come! Please, make me come!

Sana let out another growl; you knew she was getting worked up herself, but she focused entirely on you. You would take care of her needs later.

-Say that you’re mine, and I’ll make you feel good, princess.

You scoffed. It’s not like you had actually done anything to make her jealous… but you knew Sana was playing with you. She wasn’t actually mad (though, a little possessive of you, but reasonably so), and that made it all the more thrilling. Putting your pride aside, you stared at her, your hips grinding at a fast pace.

-I’m yours, Sana. I’m yours, and you’re mine, and I need you. Please.

Sana kissed you deeply again, her tongue caressing yours. Another slap landed on your ass, and you yelped into her mouth. She tensed her muscles underneath you, and you moaned once she broke the kiss, coming undone for her.

She kept urging you to ride her thigh throughout your orgasm, prolonging your pleasure as long as she could. Once your breathing slowed down a little, you slumped against her, tired but satisfied.

-Mmm.

Sana’s hands travelled from your ass to your upper back, embracing you in a hug. She kissed your forehead, a smile on her face.

-You did make a mess.

You whined, embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
